


Blush

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: A few of these characters are only there for a few seconds I'm sorry, AU, Blind Date, F/M, GX - Freeform, One Shot, YGO GX, i dont know the name of this ship, yugioh gx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atticus Rhodes is in charge of setting up blind dates. For Chazz Princeton, will this bring happiness, or disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

"Step right up, step right up! Come and try the amazing Matchmaking Mystery Box!"

There was a young adult, a senior in high school, dressed in a suit, top hat, and to top it all off, a cliché monocle with moustache. However, his suit and top hat were multi-coloured, clashing with his brown hair. It didn't matter to him however, as he was Atticus Rhodes.

Wearing such an odd fashion statement was per the norm for the brunet, especially for such events as this. Atticus was getting students of Duel Academy to give their attention to him, by wearing ridiculous clothing and shouting enthusiastically as possible. He had a sigh set up, supported by two wooden poles and a box in his hands, both labelled 'Atticus Rhodes' Love Magician Matchmaking Mystery Box'. On the box was a sticky-note pad with a pen attached to it. A few students from Slifer Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue began to surround him. Atticus waited until there was at least 30 or more people to arrive to explain his brand new love plan.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready to hear about the wonders of this box?" he asked, smiling at all his peers.

"Yeah!" shouted most of the girls, accompanied by a few guys.

"Very well!" said Atticus, quickly bowing before announcing the rules. "See this box? Names go in, dates come out! It's that simple! Write your name on this lil' paper here, slip it in the box, and a Mystery Date will be arranged for you!"

Many of the girls and guys discussed with each other about how wonderful of an idea Atticus Rhodes had come up with. However, some of the brunet's friends thought differently.

"Matchmaking?" questioned Jaden Yuki, who was accompanied by his friends, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes and Chazz Princeton. "Eh, no thanks. I've only got dueling on my brain!"

"Of course you do, slacker," commented Chazz, Jaden's rival. "That's all you ever care about." He looked at sign before him and smiled. "But, if I do this….I might have a chance with Lexi…"

Alexis, Chazz's crush, overheard him and frowned. "Not a chance, Chazz. There's no way I'm submitting my name into my big brother's ridiculous attempt at matchmaking."

"C'mon Alexis!" pleaded the spiky-haired male. "If we happened to get paired up, then we were made for each other!"

"Chazz, _no._ " Folding her arms, she walked over to her big brother to confront him.

Atticus smiled at seeing his little sister, and offered the sticky-note pad to her. "Hey, lil' sis! Wanna submit your name in?"

"No!" said the younger Rhodes. "Why are you doing this?  Not everybody will be happy about their date option, you know." 

"Ah, that's why this is a perfect opportunity for more people to mingle with others with different interests!" explained the brunet. "You should totally try it out!"

"Not everybody _is_ able to talk to others that don't share the same interest, Atticus."

"Oh, right… I tend to forget," he admitted, brushing his neck with his hand in embarrassment. "But hey, it still gurantees opportunity!"

"Ugh, I'm never going to reason with you," said Alexis as she began to walk off. Jaden followed her, asking for a duel, which she kindly accepted.

"Go, Lexi! You can do it, you can win! The Chazz says so!" cheered Chazz, rooting for his crush who was off in the distance. "I'll watch you soon, just gotta talk to your brother for a second!"

Chazz quickly walked up to Atticus after the large crowd submitted their names into the box. Atticus smiled at his young friend, offering the pen to him.

"Chazz! Good choice, my pal. Now, unfortunately I can't guarantee Alexis to be your date, unfortunately…"

"I know, I know," responded Chazz. "But, you can still try and get her name in, right?"

"I'm not forging any names, Chazzy," said Atticus, shaking his head. "That's wrong, and it's forced love. Nobody wants that."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Look, how about you write you name in, and I'll see what I can do?"

"Fine."

Chazz wrote his name on the sticky note and teared it away from the pad, inserting it into the box. "You know the only one for me is Alexis, right?"

"I know you have her eyes set on her, but don't be too disappointed about your match-up. Besides, it's supposed to be a surprise! These are blind-date arrangements, after all."

"W-what, blind dates? So we don't even know who we're going out with?"

"That is the definition of a blind date, yes," said Syrus, who was surprisingly still with Chazz.

"What are you doing Pipsqueak?" questioned the spiky-haired Slifer. "Shouldn't you be over there, cheering on your slacker friend? I mean, in my opinion you should be cheering on for Alexis, but I guess Jaden is an okay option too."

"Uh, nothing," anxiously replied the small Slifer. "I-I was just checking to see if you were going to come watch the duel soon."

"But Sy, you haven't even left this area," said Atticus, confused at Syrus' statement.

Syrus remained silent and blushed. "Uh, haha! You just didn't see me because…"

"Because you're short?" suggested Chazz, smirking at his own humour.

"That's not funny!" stated Syrus, getting mad at the black-clad Slifer. "I don't see why you're putting in your name in anyway, Chazz. Alexis isn't interested, and I doubt any other boy or girl is."

"You think you're funny, huh short-stuff?" asked Chazz, unamused by the small one's teasing. "I bet you can't do any better, to be honest. Nobody likes a short kid as a date."

"T-that's not true! I'm very likeable! I'm small, innocent…Practically an angel…"

Chazz scoffed. "More like a gremlin."

"Hey!!"

"Chazzy, Sy, calm down!" demanded Atticus, worried about his two younger friends. That was when he hatched a sudden idea. A competition. "I know! How about you both enter your names in, and whoever is the most happiest with their blind date outcome wins?"

"Pfft. That's if Syrus even _gets_ a date," teased Chazz.

"I'll do better than some guy with hair that looks like a sea urchin!"

"A-A sea urchin??"

Atticus sighed happily and nodded his head. "Ah, friendship. Just as beautiful as love…" he commented, as Chazz and Syrus wrote their names down angrily on the paper and slipped them into the box, walking away from their tall Obelisk friend, continuing to argue.

"Well, I guess that's everyone for today?" he said, checking around to see if there were any more willing participants. Confirming that there was no one else to submit their name for his blind date scheme, Atticus began to pack up and walk off. Right in front where Atticus was standing however, was Bastion Misawa, standing alone and upset.

"I'm here too…"

\---

School holidays had now started. Students from Duel Academy were back at home, spending time with their loved ones. When they weren't out partying or being with their family, they were studying for the future exams and assignments delivered by the teachers at school. However, someone had other plans in mind.

It had been a week, and many letters were sent out to participants who wrote their name down for 'Atticus Rhodes' Love Magician Matchmaking Mystery Box'. Atticus had his display run for a few days, and eventually got over 100 submissions in, which overfilled the brunet with joy. He spent his spare time organising who should go with who, just to add up to the surprise.

"Hm, this one should go with this one. Oh! This one specifically said girls only so…Here ya go, Jasmine! Oh, Zane? How did your name end up here? Surely this is a fraud…, well. It looks like his handwriting…, I'll put you with….uhm, uh…"

It took at least half an hour for Atticus to pair up his best friend with a random student willing to date anyone. He doubted that Zane Truesdale would ever submit his name in for anything romantic, he just didn't seem the type. And there was absolutely no way that Atticus Rhodes was jealous. There was no way. "But I can't leave a buddy hanging. I'll….put you aside for now." Placing the sticky-note with Zane's name on it away in his drawer, Atticus continued his match-making.

"Oh, Syrus! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be happy with this choice. Uh, oh!" The brunet took a search amongst many of the suggestions, trying to find someone Syrus knew and would be happy with. "Well, I could put you with Chazz…., No! That won't work at all! That new student Hassleberry, maybe? Well, they don't seem to get along very well, but they are in the same dorm, and both fight for Jaden's affections… So, they have a lot in common!" Placing Syrus' sticky-note with Tyranno Hassleberry's, Atticus gave a thumbs up to the pair he made. Moving on, he found his spiky-haired friend's submission, written ever so neatly.

"Ahh, Chazz. My thunderous apprentice," said the match-maker, smiling at his friend's handwriting. Chazz was known to take studies under Atticus' ways of love, so they considered each other not only best friends, but also Teacher and Student. "Who should I pair you up with…?"

Atticus looked at the many selection of girls who had entered themselves to be placed in a blind date. There was a wide selection to choose from that weren't already placed with another, but none of them were his sister, Alexis Rhodes. No matter how much he pleaded, he could not get the blonde student to participate. He asked for the benefit of Chazz's heart, but it was no use.

"I guess even Love Magicians can't always work miracles…," he sighed, before noticing a peculiar name in front of him. "Hello, what do we have here?" Picking up the note and placing it besides Chazz's, Atticus smiled, proud of his sudden brilliant plan.

"Sorry Chazzmaster, I can't get Alexis for you. But I can pair you up with someone close to her."

\---

The following Saturday night, Chazz Princeton was preparing himself for his first ever date. And despite knowing the chances of meeting Alexis on this arrangement were slim, we was both nervous and excited. He looked in the bathroom mirror, applying make-up on his skin and brushing his raven-coloured spiky hair, making it look softer than usual. Although the spiky-ness of his hair helped represent his 'cool, The Chazz-like nature', making the hairstyle soft made it look more suitable for a date. He double-checked himself in the large mirror.

"Black suit with pants and polished shoes? Check. Blue bow tie? Check. Rose? Check. What am I missing…?" he questioned checking his own body for anything he may have missed. "Oh, yeah!" Realising what he needed, he walked to his bedroom and grabbed his wallet, mobile phone and house keys, and headed out the door. At the front was a limousine, waiting for the young Princeton. Since the boy was with a rich and powerful family, he was able to purchase whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. And it was a good thing that his only family, his two older brothers, were busy at work. If they were present during Chazz's preparation and leave, many questions and possibly consequences would occur.

After locking the house door and leaving, Chazz stepped into the limousine, giving the driver the address given by his friend Atticus and the car drove off. During the drive, Chazz began to think about tonight.

Meanwhile, in a medium sized house, was a grey-haired girl, brushing her grey hair. She was wearing a navy blue dress and black high heels, wearing sparkling silver eyeshadow and black lipstick. Humming a tune, she took a look at her face for any blemishes.

"All clear!" said the girl excitedly, as she put her hair up into a ponytail, with edges of her ponytailed hair sticking out. Checking her body one last time, she twirled around in her heels, ecstatic about tonight.

Chazz arrived at the destination and stepped out of the vehicle. Taking the bouquet of roses with him behind his back, he walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

"Oh! I'm going out now, Dad!" said the girl as she headed towards the door.

Chazz, hearing the feminine voice, grew anxious about who it might be. "Wait, that voice….Is that…?"

The door opened, and the two widened their eyes in disbelief at who their dates were.

"M-Mindy Hamaguchi?!"

"Chazz Princeton?!"

The two stood there in shock, flabbergasted about who they were going to spend the night with. Although knowing that Mindy was one of Alexis' best friends, he was expecting some random girl (or boy) from the wide selection, not particularly his crush's best friend. As for Mindy, she had many different ideas of who her man of the night would be. A tall handsome man with strength, or a tall beauty with long hair. Just as long as they were tall, Mindy had many moments where she would imagine who her possible date be. She even had slight hopes for one of her close friends, Jasmine Makurada to be here tonight. But it seemed that none of her dreams come true, as she was now with Chazz Princeton.

Mindy closed her house door to avoid her father arriving at the front in case he suspected any sort of commotion. Blushing from embarrassment due to her sudden yelling, she fiddled with her fingers behind her back, holding her purse.

"S-so, you're my blind date…" stated Mindy, nervous about her first date. She had fantasised about boys and dating ever since childhood, but had never actually gotten the opportunity to go out with one before.

"Y-yeah, it seems so," stuttered Chazz, who was beginning to feel like he wasn't prepared for all this, despite having everything required for the night. Remembering what he was holding, he presented the bouquet of red roses to his date. "T-these are for you…"

Mindy took the roses and smiled, blushing pink from Chazz's kindness. "Oh, thank you, Chazz. T-there s-so…beautiful…ACHOO!" Many of the petals and leaves were pushed into the air by the girl's strong sneeze, but she still managed to hold onto them.

"You alright?" asked Chazz, concerned for his date's sudden sneeze.

"I-I'm fine," responded the other. "I-I'm just…allergic to roses…"

"A-Allergic??"

"Oh, but it's no big deal! I can s-still….h-hold onto th-them…"

Noticing that Mindy was going to sneeze once more, he quickly removed the bouquet from his date's hands and swapped them with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket, which Mindy sneezed into.

"ACHOO!"

Using the handkerchief to blow her nose, Mindy sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, thanks, Chazz." Looking at the handkerchief, Mindy expressed disgust on her face. "Ew, it's so gross…"

"D-Don't worry, I'll take care of it," responded Chazz, as picked up the handkerchief on the most cleanest side visible, placing it in his pocket again. "I'll get rid of it when we arrive at our dinner."

"Oh, dinner? Where are we going?" asked Mindy, bouncing into excitement.

"You'll see."

Chazz offered his hand to Mindy, which caused her to giggle as the two of them held hands, blushing. Although they had no romantic interest in each other, the idea of even going on a date to the two was nervous and exciting. The young Princeton guided his date to the limousine, opening the door for her. Mindy thanked the other and stepped inside, amazing at the marvels inside the vehicle. Chazz closed her door and entered on the other side, closing his door. After setting up their seatbelts, the driver began to drive to the couples' destination.

"Wow! I've never been inside a limo before!" revealed Mindy, filled with excitement.

"You haven't?" smiled Chazz, suddenly remembering that limousines were not per the norm to your average middle-class folk. "Well, consider today your lucky day. Feel free to investigate the many functions we have here."

"Investigate?"

"Ah sorry, I meant interact," corrected Chazz. "Just finished watching a detective movie and I got the words mixed up."

"What movie?" Mindy asked as she looked around the car's seats. "Oh, a mini-fridge and a phone dock? O-M-G! There's even a TV!"

"Yeah, these sorts of things are normal for limos. Oh, and it was just that new Sherlock movie."

Still exploring the many features of the car, Mindy kept her conversation with Chazz going. "Oh, Mr. Holmes? I love that movie!"

Chazz was silent for a few, before expressing slight surprise on his face. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah! I mean, I like all sorts of movies, not just chick-flicks and romantic comedies like everyone expects me to like." Mindy stopped her fun with the vehicle's functions and turned to Chazz, noticing he wasn't smiling anymore. "Chazz? You okay?"

"O-oh, I'm fine!" said Chazz, smiling again. "I'm just glad! I mean, nobody else has seen that movie so I've had no one to talk about it!"

"Do you like Sherlock Holmes and detectives, Chazz?" asked Mindy, smiling at her date.

"Uh, yeah…," admitted Chazz, slightly blushing red. "I actually enjoy all sorts of crime shows and movies. I'm very interested in the study of law itself."

"That's awesome!" said the girl. "Is that what you want as a future career?"

"Well…,"

Before the young Princeton could answer, the limousine stopped at their destination. "Oh, we're here!" said the boy, before getting out of the car to open the door for his date. He held onto Mindy's hand and walked her out, avoiding any potential risks. Closing both doors and leaving the roses in the car, Chazz went to the front and paid the driver using his credit card. As the car drove off, Chazz walked back to his date, and offered his arm. Mindy giggled and took his arm, nd began walking to the front of a restaurant.

"You're such a gentleman, Chazz," stated Mindy, giggling at her dates'  "Much different from the Chazz Princeton I saw when we first enrolled at Duel Academy, when you were in Obelisk Blue."

"Well, _The_ Chazz went through a journey and discovered his new self, seeing the world through better eyes," he said, trying to sound deep and meaningful about his past.

Heading inside the restaurant, Chazz walked over to reception and let them know of his booked table. The waiter nearby was told of the couple by reception and greeted them, taking them over to a reserved table and handed their menus. Upon sitting down, Mindy suddenly remembered something that concerned her.

"The flowers! Oh, I left them in the limo, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," assured Chazz. "I left them there so you wouldn't get sick, I'll get a different set later, if you like."

"Oh, that sounds like too much trouble," said Mindy. "I'm sorry that I'm allergic to roses…"

"Hey, Mindy. It's okay, it's not your fault. After dinner, we can go find a bouquet you like, alright?"

Mindy looked at Chazz and noticed how he was smiling. It was so… genuine. Not the usual smirks Chazz gave occasionally he used as smiles. This face was gentle, something unexpected of the demoted Obelisk. She supposed that when it didn't come to dueling or meeting up with his rival, Jaden Yuki, he was a more kind person.

"Okay…, God, Chazz. You're so sweet, you know that?"

Chazz laughed anxiously, blushing from the compliment. "W-Well, The Chazz has to treat a girl right, no matter who they may be. "

"That's good," responded Mindy. "Y'know, Jasmine always says that boys who act too kind on dates end up like jerks, but that doesn't seem to apply to you."

"Personally, you both barely know me," Chazz responded. "I never want to come off as a complete jerk, only to those who I think deserve it."

"You can be a bit of a jerk to Jaden sometimes, though…"

"It's how we work! We are rivals, after all."

"That's true." Mindy made a small giggle and had a look at the menu in front of her. Opening the menu up, she mouth opened wide at the prices of the meals.

"Oh my God, these are all so expensive…"

"Yeah," replied Chazz. "So?"

" _So_ they cost a lot of money! Duh! How am I going to afford this??" The grey-haired girl began to fret, gripping onto the menus in fear.

"Oh, no, no, no!" said Chazz, worried for the other's concern. "The Chazz is paying for all this!"

"H-Huh…?"

"Yeah, I kinda had it planned out so you won't have to pay anything. It's fine, trust me."

"A-Are you sure…?"

"Mindy. I'm sure."

The girl began to calm down, smiling at her date. _"Not only is he sweet, he's considering and rich!"_ she thought. _"Chazz isn't half-bad, I don't see why Alexis won't give him a chance. Yet again, she does have her reasons…."_

"Thank you, Chazz," smiled the girl in delight. "I'm sure I can pay you back somehow in the future!"

"Mindy, it's not a big deal, okay? I come from a rich family, remember?"

"I know, I know…," Not wanting to constantly annoy Chazz with I.O.U statements, Mindy quickly went back to their discussion from before.

"So, Chazz, about your interest in law…"

"Excuse me," spoke the waiter, who had just arrived at their table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Oh, I am!" replied Chazz, looking over his menu for confirmation. "I'll have the gourmet lobster meal without the salad, and some lemonade."

"And you, fine lady?" the waiter asked Mindy, who giggled at his comment.

"You're really cute!" Mindy said to the waiter, who smiled.

"I'm afraid that's not on the menu," replied the young waiter. "Now, what is it you'll be ordering?"

"Hmm… Oh! Can I have this fancy-looking pasta and a raspberry soda?"

"Very good choices. I'll be taking your menus now." The couple handed their menus to the waiter, and he left to tell the chefs what to prepare.

"Why don't you want the salad, Chazz?" Mindy asked.

"Hm? Oh, vegetables are gross," replied Chazz.

"You think they're gross?"

"Yes, I do."

"But they're so good!"

"I detest them, Mindy. And don't ask why, because I just do. I already got that slacker questioning me about it."

"Really? Does Jaden constantly ask you about your preferred food?"

"Not really. He just goes…," Chazz cleared his throat and began to do his very best at a Jaden Yuki impersonation. "Chazzy, Chazzy! Why don't you eat veggies, huh? Huh? Huh? They're so good and healthy for you!" Chazz then went back to his normal voice. "What does he know about healthy food? All he eats is off-sandwiches, and the occasional fried shrimp! Which, I enjoy myself….The fried shrimp, I mean… But it shouldn't be something to indulge in everyday! You can get sick."

Mindy began laughing in the middle of Chazz's explanation, which grealty confused the Princeton.

"What's so funny…?" he asked.

"Y-you're impersonation of Jaden! It's so weird!" Mindy laughed, wiping her tears away from the humour.

Chazz just sat there until he made a small smile. "Heh, well I can't be an expert on impersonating. That's Dimitri's job," he commented, referring to the well-known copycat duelist at Duel Academy, who was known for copying another duelist's attitude and deck.

Mindy calmed down her laughter and rested her head on her hand, paying full attention to her schoolmate. "Then what do you want to be an expert on, Chazz? Besides dueling. You mentioned law earlier?"

"Ahaha, yeah," replied Chazz. "To be very honest with you, Mindy, I love the idea of being a detective!"

"A detective?" Mindy questioned.

"Yeah! Remember when the Shadow Riders threatened to steal the Spirit Keys from Duel Academy?"Chazz asked, recalling to the events of the previous year.

"Hmm? You mean the keys you stole later on?"

"H-how did you know?? You weren't there…."

"Alexis told me. You said you were doing it for her love, apparently. Which is very cute, but uhm, make some considerations before being risky with supernatural forces, Chazz. That stuff is dangerous, not to mention creepy."

"Don't worry, Mindy. My foolish ways are over. Anyway, back to my original story… A group of thieves, known as The Dark Scorpions, were all in disguises beforehand, pretending to be workers. Pfft, such losers. Thanks to my detective skills however, I caught them red-handed stealing the Spirit Keys! So once again, the day was saved, thanks to…The Chazz!"

Mindy giggled once again at Chazz's dorkiness, finding it adorable. "Good job!"

"Thank you, thank you," Chazz gave a small bow while sitting. He was definitely enjoying this date with Mindy, knowing she was a good listener and conservationist.

The waiter arrived with their drinks, and told the couple that their meals would be ready shortly. The two thanked the waiter and began drinking their soda's in a glass accompanied by the cans they came out of.

"So, will you be a detective in the future, Chazz?"

"Ah, maybe not. Maybe as a side thing, if possible. Duel Monsters is more important to me right now."

"Oh? Are you going for a career in duelling? Perhaps go Pro-Duelist?"

"Maybe. I'm not too keen on determining my future or fate right now. Whatever I decide to do in the future will be my choice then, not now."

"I understand…"

The waiter returned to deliver Mindy and Chazz's meals, which looked absolutely stunning. The waiter set them on the table and told them to enjoy, which the two thanked him for. They started their meals and continued talking.

They had a few interesting conversations about careers, school and friends. Mindy revealed that she either wants to be a fashion designer or a teacher for Duel Academy. She also mentioned how she wishes she was seen as a force to be reckoned with when it came to dueling, as she was actually a very powerful duelist. She talked about her mixture of "Hot Guys" in her deck and Jasmine's Harpie deck and how together, they were an unstoppable force in Preparatory School and in their starting year of Duel Academy. However, people began bringing them down for being female duelists, but only if they weren't around Alexis Rhodes, who would teach the bullies as lesson. Chazz began talking about how original Chthonian deck, and how it was for the better that he switched to his other 3 decks; Ojamas, VWXYZ and Armed Dragon and their mixtures. Mindy asked if she could duel Chazz one day, and Chazz happily accepted the challenge. He even dared to take on Mindy _and_ Jasmine all by himself, which Mindy believes would be a very interesting duel.

The two also brought up the subject of Alexis Rhodes, and talked about how amazing she was. From her looks to her intelligence to her dueling expertise, the couple would not stop talking about the Queen of Obelisk Blue. Mindy mentioned how Chazz's crush on the female Rhodes was easily understandable, considering her beauty and skills. For a moment Chazz rambled on about how much he loved Alexis and how he loves spending time with her, but had to stop a few times, realising he was on a date with another girl. Mindy assured Chazz that he was fine, as she was having the time of her life at that moment.

Dinner was done, and the drinks were empty. Mindy sighed and mentioned how wonderful the meal was and how amazing the night had been for her. Chazz said he felt the same, and asked Mindy if she wanted to order dessert. She replied, saying she had enough food for one night as her portion was quite big. Chazz understood, and asked the waiter for the receipt. Seeing how much money this was costing him, Mindy yet again promised to pay him back, but Chazz refused, paying at the reception with his credit card. He and Mindy walked out our the restaurant, and walked out to the limousine, which arrived just on time. Stepping into the car and adjusting their seatbelts, they headed towards Mindy's home to drop her off.

"So, uh, I like, had a really great time with you, Chazz," said Mindy, smiling.

"Oh, so did I, Mindy," responded Chazz. "So did I…"

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, with the both of them unsure of what to say. However, Chazz built up the courage to ask Mindy an important question.

"Would you…, Uhm, want to, err….See a movie with me sometime?" he blushed, nervously awaiting an answer.

"Oh!" responded Mindy, who also blushed on her face. "I'm not sure… I have a lot of chores and hangouts with the girls these holidays. Mind if I think about it over the holidays?"

"Not at all," replied Chazz, sighing with a smile. "So, I'll see you again at school, then?"

"Most likely," said the girl, before the car arrived at her destination. Once again, Chazz stepped out of the car and opened his date's door, helping her out. As they walked to Mindy's house door, she turned to face her date, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the exciting night, Chazz! It was so sweet and cute." As she said this, she opened her door and entered her house, greeting her father.

Leaving Chazz outside the house, standing in silence. His face turned completely red, with a lipstick mark to go with it.

\---

A few weeks later and classes had commenced at Duel Academy. Many students were focused on their studies, while others just talked about what they did on their break. Usually, Chazz Princeton would wait near the Front Entrance in the morning, waiting for potential duelists to challenge and class to start. However, on the first day back at school, he had a job to do.

Walking around the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, Chazz searched around for someone. He didn't dare go into the dorms themselves, only the area surrounding it. Eventually, he found 3 Obelisk girls hanging out, and walked right to them.

"What the? What's Chazz doing here?" asked Alexis Rhodes, pointing out the male who was arriving here.

"Doesn't he know better?" said Jasmine Makurada, angry at the Slifer's visit. "He should stop paying you creepy visits, Alexis! And boys aren't allowed on the Girls Dorm, he knows that!"

"Huh?" said Mindy Hamaguchi, turning her head to notice the Princeton. "Chazz?"

Chazz walked straight up to Mindy, and handed her a bouquet of mixed flowers, none of them being roses. Blushing and looking away in embarrassment, Chazz whispered "Take them. T-Take them, Mindy."

Mindy's face grew pink as she took the gift, smelling the wondrouds fragrance they gave. "Thanks Chazz…"

Chazz began to walk away from the Girls, heading towards the Front Gate to follow his usual school schedule. Before he was out of sight, Mindy called out "I'll pay you back some day! I promise!"

Chazz continued walking, but raised his voice. "You don't owe me anything!"

Once Chazz disappeared, Jasmine and Alexis stared at Mindy in awe, as she smelled her bouquet of flowers.

"What was that about?" asked Alexis, raising a brow.

"Did anything happen with you too that we don't know about?" Jasmine asked, suspicious of Mindy's interaction with Chazz.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," responded Mindy, hugging her new gift. "Chazz is just, a really sweet guy, that's all…"

She blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you can!


End file.
